un rêve devenu réalité
by wassilou
Summary: depuis que Drago l'a sauvé, Hermione voit le serpentard d'une differente façon elle craque même pour lui mais quand celuici le découvre et en profite que se passe t'il ? REPRISE DE LA FIC APRES UNE LONGUE ABSENCE
1. Chapter 1

**Lecteurs, lectrices bonjour**

**Et oui comme vous pouvez le voir je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fic à chapitres il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit courte mais c'est pas grave.**

**Il s'agit d'un Drago/Hermione et j'espère que vous aimerez .**

**DISCLAMMER: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la proprièté de J.K Rowling.**

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews cela m'a fait trés plaisir donc merci à: folle-de-toi, Lyly Ford, Jun rogue, Kimmy lin, Red-hair1990,Girl-of-Buterrfly, ISyldura la petite elfe, draymoine, bergeaud, sleepingb3auty, Jorajho, Ange.Lou, Moietmonnombril, hermione malefoy, marie-anne, mme a.malfoy , flo, elliotnaiss, 'titemione, yuny-lune, octo, laura, Shadowgirl92666, twinzie, ania14, melaina, Rosalie Johanson, HP, Darkim of the konnery,maykaDarkness, Natie et lange des enfers.**

**dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions**

**biz Wassilou**

* * *

Plusieurs élèves étaient là en train de crier, d'encourager deux personnes qui étaient par terre en train de se « battre » on pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils se battaient ils essayaient surtout de se mettre le plus de coup mais tout ce qu'ils réussissaient a faire c'était du bruit et un grand désordre. Drago Malefoy élève à Serpentard et Harry Potter élève à Gryffondor étaient là en train de se ruer de coups devant les cachots où les élèves de septième année étaient censés avoir cours. Hermione Granger elle aussi élève à Gryffondor et préfète en chef (je raccourci en disant PeC) essayer en vain et toute seule d'arrêter les deux combattants.

Malefoy, Harry arrêtez tous les deux ça va mal finir !

Mais laisse-les Granger ! cria un élève.

Vous êtes vraiment fatigants bien vous ne me laissez pas le choix _separarum._

D'un coup les deux élèves furent séparés d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, chacun fusillait l'autre du regard et entre les deux se trouvait une Hermione exaspérée.

Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas laissé finir Mione ?

Parce que vous avez tous les deux un comportement stupide et puéril de plus il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui vous stop plutôt qu'un prof vous ne croyez ? Et ne m'appelle pas Mione !

T'as de la chance Potter que ta petite Granger t'es sauvé la mise mais sache que je n'en resterai pas là, fit Malefoy.

Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy que signifie ce remue-ménage et pourquoi avez-vous vos baguettes brandies l'une vers l'autre ? Fit l'ignoble professeur Rogue qui devrait apprendre à se laver les cheveux.

Et bien…je…nous…

C'est Granger qui…commença Malefoy (balance va)

Je ne veux pas savoir vous viendrez demain soir en retenue avec moi cela me désole venant des PeCs, maintenant entrez en cours.

Mais professeur j'ai rien n'à voir …

Miss granger avoir une retenue ne vous suffit donc pas ?

Hermione entra dans la salle de cour derrière Drago en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui s'était éclipsé et était maintenant assis a coté de Ron. Le cours se passa sans autre accident à part Neville qui fit encore une fois exploser son chaudron. A la fin du cours la gryffondor s'en alla trop énervée contre Harry et le maître de potions. Durant le reste de la journée elle n'adressa pas la parole à Harry. L'heure du dîner arriva et après que tous les élèves eurent finis de manger le professeur Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole :

Mes chers élèves j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que, à l'occasion de la défaite de Voldemort, un bal, qui aura lieu dans moins d'une semaine, sera organisé pour les sixièmes et septièmes années afin de les remercier d'avoir combattus à nos côtés.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! firent les élèves.

Cependant les couples seront choisis en fonction du choixpeau magique et ce le jour du bal. De plus afin de vous laisser le temps de vous préparer mercredi vous n'aurez pas cours et ce sera une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-Lard.

Tous les élèves sortirent excités et impatients de connaître avec qui ils seraient à la fin de la semaine.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy (normal elle est commune la salle) le tableau représentait un prince penché au dessus d'une jeune fille endormie. Dans la salle Drago était en train de lire, il était vêtu d'un jean baggy et d'un débardeur noir moulant ses beaux abdos et laissant voir un tatouage d'un dragon sur ses bras musclés, quelques mèches rebelles blondes tombaient sur ses yeux, lui donnant un regard mystérieux (on ne bave pas), il avait l'air très concentré. Hermione entra sans lui adresser un regard, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers quand il l'apostropha elle s'arrêta net et se retourna :

Alors Granger on n'est pas contente ?

….

Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il te laisse prendre à sa place et accepte de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui resté ? Tu lui as offert un cadeau ? De l'argent ? A moins que tu ne soit pas assez riche et que tu l'es payé en nature ?

TA GUEULE MALEFOY !

Pardon? demanda le préfet en fermant violemment son livre.

Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas entendu sale con, dit Hermione en s'approchant du beau garçon la colère se lisant dans ses yeux (ceux de Hermione).

Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !

J'en ai rien a foutre je te parle comme j'en ai envie !

Faudrait que tu dises à ta putain de mère de t'élever correctement ! A mais oui j'oubliai comment une catin peut-elle t'élevé un enfant !

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, pour Hermione, étant en face de lui elle lui fonça dedans le faisant tomber mais il l'entraîna avec elle. La préfète était assise à califourchon sur le blondinet, le regardant dans les yeux elle l'empoigna :

Ta gueule Malefoy ! Ferme la ! Que tu t'en prennes à moi c'est une chose mais jamais à ma mère ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais !

Lâche-moi Granger !

NON JE TE LACHERAI SEULEMENT QUAND TU TE SERA EXCUSER !

Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bordel ?fit il en se retournant et en s'asseyant sur Hermione qui était en train de pleurer.

La ferme excuse toi ! maintenant !

Alors là tu rêves en couleur, fit Drago en la regardant avec beaucoup de rage mais aussi avec une étincelle inconnu dans ces yeux.

Hermione qui n'arrêtai pas de le secouer le regarda son regard était rempli de haine, de colère, de tristesse mais aussi, à la grande surprise de Drago, d'amour et de désir. Ils étaient là, Drago sur Hermione, essoufflés à ce regarder en essayant de déchiffré le regard de l'autre. Puis sans comprendre ce qui leurs arrivaient il s'embrassèrent, d'abord doucement, puis furieusement, chacun y mettant toute la rage, la passion et le désir qu'il éprouvait. Leurs langues tantôt s'entrechoquaient, tantôt se caressaient. Hermione avait sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Drago et essayait, tant bien que mal de se redressait mais le Serpentard était trop fort et ne la laissait pas faire. Aucun des deux ne se contrôlaient à croire que sa faisait des mois qu'ils rêvaient de cet instant. Sans s'en rendre compte Drago souleva le pull de Hermione et entra en contact avec sa peau douce et chaude c'est a ce moment la que chacun se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et rompit le baiser.

Ils se regardaient chacun surpris et à bout de souffle à cause de ce bref, mais très long, échange (je sais je suis en totale contradiction mais c'est pas grave).

Ecoute…, commença Drago.

Ce qui vient d'arriver ne signifie rien, le coupa Hermione, nous voulions simplement calmer nos ardeurs et c'est ce qu'on a fait.

C'est ça exactement, fit Drago, ça reste entre nous, de toute façon tout ce qui se passe ici reste entre nous, continua t'il en pensant à la bonne entente qui régnait entre les deux élèves malgré quelques disputes comme ce soir-là.

Oui mais…, commença Hermione avant d'être interrompus par Ron et Harry qui venaient d'entrer en trombe.

Hermione ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche, fit Ron.

On frappe avant d'entrer. La politesse tu connais Weasmoche ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma salle commune ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !

Elle est commune il s'agit aussi de celle d'Hermione, répliqua Harry.

Oh Ta gueule c'est pas toi qui.

C'est bon ça va pas recommencer comme tout à l'heure Okay ? Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Et bien il y a deux raisons la première c'était pour te prévenir que votre heure de colle avait était annulé grâce a Dumbledore et que à la place vous préparerez le bal, fit Harry.

Et là deuxième c'est parce qu'on a besoin de toi Hermione il faut que tu nous aides à écrire notre devoir sur les Animagus on doit le rendre demain avant six heures et on à toujours pas commencé en plus on a dépassé le délai autorisé, continua Ron, on a vraiment besoin de toi je t'en supplie !

Vous voulez dire que vous êtes venue ici pour me demander mon aide alors que c'est à cause de vous que je me suis faite collée ?

Mais la colle a été levé et puis vu que tu es un Animagus non déclaré on s'est qu'on pourrait en quelque sorte t'étudier, dit Ron qui avait complètement oublié la présence de Drago.

Quoi t'es un Animagus non déclaré Granger ?

Malefoy si tu dis ça à qui que soit je te jure que tu mangeras avec une paille jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Alors tu veux bien nous aider pas forcement ce soir mais demain matin par exemple ? (c'est Harry qui parle)

NON !

Mais pourquoi, firent ils en chœur.

Mais réfléchissez un peu nous n'avons que ce soir pour trouver une idée, commander ce dont on aura besoin, répartir les tâches selon les préfets, sachant que la commande arrivera samedi et choisir un groupe ou bien la musique en fonction du thème afin que tout soit prêt avant le jour J. De plus connaissant Ginny, Lavande et Parvati elle vont me supplier pour que je vienne demain les aider à choisir leurs robes ce qui n'est pas une tâche facile. Enfin à moins que vous ne teniez pas à ce que je vienne il faut moi aussi que je me trouve une robe.

Tu fais un peu preuve d'égoïsme là !

Vous êtes sérieux et vous qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ? Mais non bien sur vous êtes des petits sorciers parfaits vous n'avez aucun défaut c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ou est passé notre Mione ? demanda Ron, celle qui nous aidait toujours, qui nous soutenais, celle qui ne nous faisait la morale sans pour autant nous crier dessus ?

Oh mais elle est toujours là vous ne la voyez pas à mais oui j'avais oublié vous vous occupez tellement de vous que vous n'aviez même pas remarqué que j'avais changé autant physiquement que moralement.

…

Bien alors maintenant vous allez sagement rentrer dans votre dortoir et cogiter sur ce que je viens de vous dire ainsi que sur votre travail. Bonne nuit.

Harry et Ron sortirent sans un mot mais avec un regard noir qui en disait long sur leurs pensées. Après que la porte soit fermée Hermione sortie un stylo et une feuille, fourniture moldu qu'elle avait pris au cas où.

Granger qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui t'as tes menstruations ou quoi ?

Ecoute ton humour à deux balles ce sera pour plus tard tu veux. On a un bal à préparer et on à que très peu de temps. Bien commençons par le plus important le thème du bal. Alors est-ce que tu as une idée ?

Je réfléchis…. et pourquoi pas un bal masqué ?

Non, on l'a déjà fait pour Halloween tu te souviens ? Il faudrait quelque chose qui plairait à tout le monde, ou il pourrait y avoir différents styles de musique, ce serait bien si pour une fois on faisait un bal avec des côtés moldus.

Comme un bal de promo, proposa Drago qui après la défaite de Voldemort avait compris sont erreur concernant les moldus.

Oui ce serait une très bonne idée mais même si le bal de promo est un thème il faut une suite car les bals de promo ont leur propre thème.

Et si on faisait comme thème : « Bal de promo : un rêve devenu réalité ».

C'est une super idée alors on adopte ce thème ?

Sans problème. De quoi aura-t-on besoin ?

Et bien de ballons aux couleurs des quatre maisons qui seront disposé un peu partout dans la salle et on pourrait, à minuit, faire un…

Lâché de ballons

Oui c'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais, fit Hermione en voulant prendre sa feuille pour noter mais qui pris la main de Drago à la place parce qu'il l'avait devancé. C'est alors que le souvenir de leur baiser refit surface installant la gêne entre les deux préfets.

Hem…euh continuons.

Plus de trois heures étaient passées, il devait être minuit lorsque les Pecs finirent leur préparation du bal.

Bien on a finit pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve demain dans la Grande Salle afin d'annoncer le thème et le reste d'accord ? fit Drago.

Ok, bon et bien bonne nuit, fit Hermione en se rapprochant de lui et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tout les deux furent surpris par son action, la Gryffondor monta dans sa chambre et s'effondra dans son lit en pensant à ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Le serpentard fit de même en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ce qui c'était passé lui avait plu.

_Elle se trouvait dans une chambre qui lui était familière on aurait dit sa chambre mais les couleurs n'était pas les mêmes. Elle avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce où se trouvait un grand lit en baldaquin lorsqu'elle toucha les draps elle eut l'impressions de toucher de l'eau. Puis elle entendit la porte se fermer devant elle se tenait un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus gris vêtu d'un pantalon noir assez large et le torse nu. C'est alors qu'elle pris conscience de sa tenue vestimentaire elle ne portait qu'une nuisette noir lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et qui laissait voir son ensemble de sous-vêtement noir._

_Alors tu m'attendais n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là !_

_Avoue que tu n'arrive plus à résister a mon charme, continua l'inconnu en direction de Hermione (oh mais voilà notre mystérieuse inconnue) qui recula à chaque pas jusqu'à être bloqué entre lui et le mur, tu veux finir ce qu'on a commencé la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je…non…ne fait pas ça s'il te plait, souffla t'elle._

_Le beau blond mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et se rapprocha de plus en plus, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau puis il l'embrassa lentement, sensuellement faisant durée le plaisir il lécha les lèvres de Hermione comme pour lui demander d'entrer c'est alors que leur langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la taille et entourèrent sont ventre, quand à elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et entoura son cou._

_Doucement ils rompirent le contact et se regardèrent intensément. Le jeune homme recula jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son lit en tirant Hermione pour qu'elle soit devant lui. Alors doucement il lui enleva la nuisette et l'allongea sur le lit sous lui. Il couvrit son cou de baisers puis descendit de plus en plus vers la poitrine toujours recouverte par le soutien-gorge il ne s'attarda pas et descendit jusqu'au nombril qu'il embrassa et lécha devant une Hermione frissonnante. Mais celle-ci reprit les dessus et se mit à califourchon sur lui tout en lui enlevant le pantalon afin qu'il soit à égalité, elle le picora de baisers plus aléatoires un coup ils étaient longs un coup ils étaient bref mais l'effet était là le désir du jeune homme se sentait et se voyait. Le jeune homme envoya valser les sous-vêtements de Hermione et vice-versa il se remit en position dominante et là regarda comme pour lui demander une autorisation. Hermione acquiesça et Il entra doucement en elle, il resta quelques secondes comme ça en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille et en lui essuyant une larme due à la douleur. Lentement il commença des va-et-vient puis au fur et à mesure il accéléra, des vagues de chaleur, de plaisir montaient en eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le point d'extase. Le blond retomba à côté d'une Hermione tremblante et couverte de sueur qui était plus belle que jamais._

_Drago je…_


	2. Chapter 2

**bonjour a tous**

**me revoila avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic j'espère que vous allez aimer**

**je remercie "ludi" l'auteurdel'unique review et donc voila la suite pour toi tu as vu juste .**

**attention je ne mettrais la suite que si je recoisun minimum de 6 reviews.**

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez c'est surtout ça qui m'importe que vous ayez aimé ou pas cela me ermettra de m'améliorer**

_Drago je…_

Hermione debout il est sept heures et demie on a rendez-vous à huit heures dans la Grande Salle afin que tu nous donnes le thème du bal allez dépêche toi, fit Ginny en sortant Hermione de son rêve.

Oui c'est bon j'arrive !

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle était couverte de sueur comme si elle avait vécue ce rêve assez voire même très troublant. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle faisait l'amour avec Drago Malefoy son ennemi officiel depuis sept ans maintenant, cela faisait trois mois qu'elle faisait ce même rêve mais il n'avait jamais pris une telle ampleur, de plus c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son visage, avant ce n'était qu'une ombre.

Elle pris son nécessaire de toilettes et entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper c'est alors qu'elle découvrit un Serpentard qui ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille en train de se brosser les dents. Drago vit donc une Hermione rouge de honte et bouche bée en train de l'admirer mais il devait avouer qu'elle aussi lui faisait de l'effet uniquement vêtu d'un petit shorty rouge avec un débardeur de la même couleur laissant voir des formes beaucoup plus appétissantes qu'il ne le croyait.

Se rendant vite compte que la situation devenait de plus en plus gênante et surtout de plus en plus alarmante le jeune blond sorti en vitesse de la salle de bain.

Le Serpentard ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé depuis quand Granger lui faisait cet effet là. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise en soie blanche, il ne se mettait plus de gel depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était encore plus beau et qu'il faisait encore plus d'effet aux filles (et ben bonjour la modestie lol )

La Grande Salle était maintenant au complet, tout le monde était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le directeur de l'école se leva et le silence se fit :

Mes chers élèves comme je vous l'ai dit hier à l'occasion de la défaite de Voldemort un bal sera organisé. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy qui ont pris le temps de préparer le bal. Miss Granger ?

Merci professeur. Bien cette année nous avons décidé d'innover un petit peu et de trouver un thème assez particulier qui, nous l'espérons, plaira à tout le monde.

Maintenant laisser nous vous présenter le thème du bal, Drago agita sa baguette et en toutes lettres apparurent : **_Bal de promo : un rêve devenu réalité_**

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, fit l'assemblée d'élèves.

Comme certains d'entre vous doivent s'en douter il s'agit d'un thème moldu, fit Drago avec prestance et assurance et beauté (oups je divague un peu trop là), ce qui signifie qu'une tenue correcte et exigé c'est-à-dire chemise, pantalon et chaussures impeccables et pas autre chose de plus messieurs vous allez devoir acheter une fleur à vos cavalières.

Quand à vous mesdemoiselles, continua Hermione, une robe de soirée vous sera demandé ainsi qu'une rose blanche ou rouge pour vos cavaliers. Et pour finir sachez que dans tout bal de promo qui se respecte une élection du Roi et de la Reine est organisée. Chaque maison ne pourra présenter qu'une fille et qu'un seul garçon, vous avez jusqu'à onze heures pour vous inscrire auprès de votre directeur de maison…

Le vote dans chaque maison aura lieu ce soir jusqu'au couvre-feu et les résultats seront donnés demain à cette heure-ci. Nous rappelons que toute tentative de tricherie sera sévèrement sanctionnée. Bien. Bonne journée.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle en se demandant qui seraient les heureux élus. Hermione rejoignit Ginny, Lavande et Parvati dans le hall d'entrée.

Et bien on commençait à s'impatienter, fit Ginny

Désolée j'étais en train de discuter avec Drago…

Ah ah depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom le blondinet, demanda Parvati.

Je l'ai pas appelé par son…, commença la préfète avant de se rende compte de son erreur.

Mais dis-moi tu n'en pincerais pas un peu pour le petit prince des serpentards ? fit Lavande.

Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai appelé par son prénom que j'en pince pour lui.

J'aurais pu te croire si sa avait été la première fois que tu faisais cette erreur…commença Ginny.

Mais il se trouve que ça t'arrive un peu trop souvent depuis qu'il t'a sauvé …continua Parvati.

Allé avoue tu en pince pour notre petite fouine, finit Lavande.

Mais non pas du tout, se défendit Hermione, et si on aller chercher nos robes.

Les filles acquiescèrent mais elles savaient très bien qu'elles lui feraient cracher le morceau. Hermione marchait un peu en avant et repensait à ce fameux jour ou il lui avait sauvé la vie c'était durant les vacances de Noël la veille de la rentrée Hermione et lui étaient sortis dans le parc après avoir entendus des bruits bizarres.

_Regarde, fit le blond après quelques minutes de marche, il y a de la lumière là-bas ça doit être des élèves qui font une veillée._

_Allons voir de plus prés._

_Hey Hermione mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry complètement saoul._

_Harry mais tu es complètement ivre…_

_Meuh non juste un petit peu hihihihi._

_Hermione continua de le sermonner puis décida de les laisser s'amuser lui et les autres élèves comme Dean, Ron, Seamus ainsi que ceux des autres maisons notamment les Serpentards. _

_Elle chercha Malefoy du regard et le vit en train de discuter avec Blaise. La préfète décida d'aller jusqu'au lac et quelques minutes plus tard elle était assise en train de contempler le lac recouvert d'une fine couche de glace. _

_Et les mecs vous voulez voir un truc marrant, fit un élève._

_Ouais aller montre._

_Wingardium leviosa, prononça l'élève en direction de Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait, et la déposa au milieu du lac._

_Ah ah ah, tous les élèves présents étaient morts de rire dont ses meilleurs amis._

_Malefoy, fit un des élèves, viens voir un truc c'est trop marrant !_

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? commença Drago_

_Ben quoi si on ne peu plut s'amuser._

_A L'AIDE AU SECOURS JE VOUS EN PRIE AIDEZ MOI RAMENEZ MOI SUR LA TERRE FERME , cria Hermione ne direction des élèves qui n'en avait rien à faire._

_Granger calme-toi on va venir te récupérer ! Mais reste calme ! dit Malefoy._

_Hermione était au centre du lac debout, tremblante de peur et de froid elle essayer de ne pas trop bouger et de se calmer. Elle regarda vers la lumière et voyait Malefoy qui cherchait un moyen de la ramener, pendant ce temps les autres élèves étaient en train de rentrer certain d'entre eux étaient restés pour voir comment Hermione allait s'en sortir._

_Doucement mais sûrement la gryffondor avança vers la terre elle devait être à une dizaine de mètres quand elle entendit un CRAC elle tourna la tête et vit que la glace était en train de se fissurer._

_Malefoy je t'en supplie dépêche-toi la glace est en train de se fissurer, cria Hermione._

_Je fais ce que je peux ! _

_KIAAAAAAA !_

_CRAC !PLOUF ! Hermione venait de tomber dans l'eau qui était au maximum à moins dix degrés._

_Aller remonte Granger remonte, chuchota Malefoy voyant qu'elle ne remontait pas il pris une grande décision, bon vous restez là je vais la chercher._

_Malefoy plongea dans l'eau est nagea en direction de la Gryffondor, de son côté Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de remonter à la surface mais son manteau était coincé entre deux pierre et l'eau gelée n'arrangeait rien. Elle se débâtit autant qu'elle le pue mais au bout de quelques minutes tout devient flou son rythme cardiaque ralentissait complètement. Le serpentard arriva au niveau de Hermione, pris sa respiration et plongea pour la récupérer il lui enleva son manteau qui devenait trop lourd avec l'eau et la ramena sur la terre ferme. Il chercha des élèves à qui demander de l'aide mais il restait seulement Blaise qui l'aida à la porter. _

_Elle respire, constata Drago, il faut l'emmener dans la salle commune aide-moi._

_Ok d'accord._

_Après un moment passé dans les couloirs les deux Serpentards arrivèrent au niveau des appartements des PeCs. Drago remercia son ami et entra dans la salle commune ou il déposa Hermione sur le canapé et alla chercher sa baguette pour sécher la jeune fille et la guérir. C'est alors qu'elle se réveilla en tremblant de tous ses membres malgré le sort du blondinet._

_Où est-ce que je suis ? J'ai froid._

_Ne t'inquiète pas tu es dans la salle commune, fit Drago sur un ton qu' Hermione ne connaissait pas il était doux, Granger il faut que tu enlèves tes affaires, même si elles sont sèches tu auras toujours froid avec à cause du choc._

_Mais pourquoi tu enlèves tes affaires toi ? Euh non je connais la réponse._

_Allez viens, dit Drago en lui attrapant le bras._

_Que…, commença Hermione qui était en sous-vêtement mais qui ne pu finir en sentant la chaleur et le corps du serpentard contre le sien._

Ils s'étaient endormis comme ça enlacés et emmitouflés dans une grosse couverture, le lendemain Hermione s'était réveillée et avait trouvé un mot de sa part. En entrant dans la Grande Salle tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler, ce qui s'était passé la veille avec circulé à une vitesse fulgurante.

Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur quand elle bouscula quelqu'un qui n'était autre que le petit prince des serpents.

Désolée je ne regardais pas ou je marchais.

Fait attention la prochaine fois. Faut que je file. Il laissa devant lui une Hermione et ses amies plus que stupéfaites. En temps normal le Serpentard aurait insulté et crié sur Hermione mais là il l'avait à peine réprimandé et avec beaucoup de douceur.

Euh les filles attendez moi ici j'en ai pour cinq minutes, fit Hermione en partant dans la même direction que son homologue.

Après quelques minutes de marche elle le retrouva prés du salon de thé de madame Pieddodu. Elle s'approcha de lui tout doucement et l'interpella d'une toute petite voix :

Drago ?

Oui…Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Son ton s'était adoucit devant la jeune fille.

Euh…je…à vrai dire je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue te voir fit la gryffondor toute rouge qui baissa la tête.

Tu en es sur ? Chuchota t'il en lui levant le menton afin de la regarder dans les yeux et de se perdre dans ses yeux couleur chocolat.

Et bien d'abord je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir sauté dessus hier soir mais hier cela faisait deux ans que ma mère est morte donc ça m'avait vraiment fais mal, se justifia t'elle en laissant une larme couler.

Je n'ai pas était correct avec toi moi non plus j'en suis navré, répondit le serpentard avec douceur en essuyant la larme.

Mais j'aimerai aussi te remercier de m'avoir sauvé avec tout ce qui c'est passé ensuite je ne crois pas avoir eu le temps de te remercier convenablement.

Tu m'as déjà remercié.

Oui mais pas comme je le voulais.

Je ne vois pas ce qui a changé entre temps.

… Sans qu'il ne s'y attende la Gryffondor se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue mais ce baiser atterrit malencontreusement sur ses lèvres.

…

je…oups c'était pas ce que je…elle fut coupé par les douces lèvres de Drago qui, lui, approfondit le baiser tout en la prenant par la taille. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux ébahis de trois jeunes filles qui étaient cachés.

On est quitte comme ça, fit il en rompant le baiser et en lui souriant. Il quitta Hermione qui était aux anges.

Hermione Jane Granger, fit Ginny en sortant de sa cachette, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'était que cet échange ?

Vous étiez là ?

Un peu oui, répondit Parvati.

Alors il embrasse comment ? demanda Lavande.

Et bien il embrasse comme un dieu.

Avoue tu as le béguin pour lui, ne t'inquiète pas on dira rien à personne mais à une condition ! firent les trois filles.

Laquelle ?

Laisse nous te relooker ! En plus cette année on a le droit de porter ce que l'on veut en dessous de nos capes.

Ai-je le choix ?

Non ! Allez viens on va d'abord commencer par nos robes, fit lavande en la tirant vers la grande rue, puis ensuite on ira t'acheter des nouvelles affaires en plus il y a quelque chose que j'ai jamais compris comment peux-tu avoir si peu de goût en matière de vêtements de tous les jours et autant en ce qui concerne les robes de soirée et les pyjamas c'est, comme dirai Fleur…

INSENSEE ! minaudèrent les quatre jeunes filles avant de partir dans un grand fou rire.

Et puis nous finirons par allez chez le coiffeur parce que tu en as vraiment besoin.

La journée passa très vite, entre les robes qui n'étaient pas facile à trouver et puis le relookage de Hermione qui prit toute l'après-midi. A la grande surprise de ses amies Hermione appréciaient beaucoup leurs choix en matière de vêtement et n'avaient refusé des habits que très rarement. Mais le plus dur restait encore a faire : le coiffeur.


	3. Chapter 3

**lecteurs, lectrices bonjour **

**voici le 3 ème chapitre qui à la base n'était pas prévu, en postant le chapitre précédent je n'ai pas fait attention au dernier mot de la phrase c'est ainsi que en voyant vos reviews je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur mais ce n'est pas trés grave car je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre .**

**je remercie ludi, yumi, Darkim of the konnery, MArie-Loup et 'tite Mione pour leur reviews cela m'a fait trés plaisir j'en z'émue (peitite larme au coin de l'oeil) continuez comme ça car cela m'aide beaucoup.**

**le prochain chapitre sera posté avant mercredi c'est un petit cadeau avant mon départ en vacances.**

**sur ce bonne lecture en espèrant que vous aimerez**

**biz wassilou

* * *

**

Les quatre jeunes filles entrèrent en file indienne chez le coiffeur celui-ci les accueillis à bras ouvert et avec un sourire chaleureux ou presque :

bonjour mesdemoiselles que puis-je faire pour vous ?

nous aimerions que vous trouviez une coupe adéquate pour notre amie ! fit Lavande.

Enfin vous n'en avez pas besoin, fit le coiffeur en regardant Ginny.

Merci mais ce n'est pas pour moi c'est pour…Hermione ou est-ce que tu es ? Effectivement la préfète s'était caché afin qu'il ne la voit pas et pour éviter de passer une sale moment

Enfin mademoiselle ne vous cacher pas je vous en prie ça ne peu pas être si terrible que ça.

Vous en êtes sûr ?

Enfin vous êtes sort…AHHHH….

Vous voyez !

Quelle belle chevelure vous avez là, fit le coiffeur pour se rattraper, approchez vous !

Le coiffeur observa Hermione sous tous les angles pendant qu'elle était encore debout, il toucha les cheveux les mettant dans un sens et dans l'autre, en les soulevant en les coiffant avec les doigts. Il marmonna quelques phrases pour savoir comment il pourrait s'occuper des cheveux de la jeune fille. Après un quart d'heure d'inspection il la fit asseoir et commença son travail.

Il shampooina énergiquement les cheveux de la jeune fille, c'était tellement énergique que Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle ne voulait pas le vexer en critiquant sa manière de faire.

Mademoiselle cela vous dérange si j'utilise un produit supplémentaire pour vous lavez les cheveux ?

Si cela peu me rendre les cheveux soyeux et bien coiffer vous pouvez y aller, fit une Hermione à moitié souffrante.

Il s'agit d'un produit moldu très pratique je possède toute la gamme de ce produit c'est révolutionnaire, attendez qu'il fasse la pub dans le monde sorcier cela va faire un malheur.

A bon c'est un produit moldu qu'est-ce ce que c'est ? fit Hermione en regardant ses copines qui papotaient pas très loin.

Je ne suis pas sur que vous connaissiez !

Y a des chances pour que je connaisse je suis d'origine moldu.

A vraiment et bien il s'agit du shampooing, de la l'après-shampooing et de la crème de soin Fructis Oil Repair des laboratoires Garnier (ouais vive ce shampoing, j'ai le même à la maison lol désolée je pouvait pas ne pas le sortir celui là)

A bon vraiment au moins si ça marche je changerais de shampooing.

Dites-moi quel shampoing vous utilisiez pour avoir les cheveux aussi secs et aussi abîmés ? demanda le coiffeur en prenant un peigne fin en la coiffant.

Je ne suis pas sûre que vous connaissiez !

Mademoiselle mon métier est coiffeur je me doit de connaître tous les produits pour cheveux même ceux qui sont moldus ! fit il outré par l'insolence de la jeune fille.

Pardon je ne voulais pas vous offenser, et bien j'ai utilisé plusieurs shampooings. Fit Hermione avec souffrance et douleur (petite larme compatissante)

Plusieurs ?

Oui les derniers en dates sont les programmes réparateurs anti-casse à l'oméga-céramide Elsève de l'Oréal Paris et un mixe entre le shampooing Jean-Louis David, l'après-shampooing Timothée et le soin réparateur Dove ( je n'ai absolument rien contre ces shampooing c'est pour l'histoire)

Malheureuse mais vous avez tué vos cheveux ! l'un des principaux conseils donnés aux personnes qui ont les cheveux longs c'est toujours utiliser les produits d'une même marque, d'une même gamme et puis le shampooing Timothée est fait pour les blondes et celles qui ont les cheveux fins (malheureusement je confirme que le Timothée c'est fait pour ces personnes mes cheveux en ont payés les frais ensuite il se peut que ce soit mes cheveux à moi )

Merci du conseil je le saurais la prochaine fois !

Cessez vos sarcasmes et venez poser vos fesses sur ce fauteuil c'est l'heure de la coupe de cheveux, fit le coiffeur avec ces ciseaux qui fendaient l'air et un regard sadique sur son visage.

Non pas question je refuse.

Miss asseyez-vous !

Hermione si tu ne pose pas ton jolie postérieur sur le fauteuil du monsieur tout le monde saura ce qui c'est passé tout a l'heure dans la rue, fit Ginny avec un air menaçant sur son visage.

Tu n'oserais pas !

Tu crois ?

Gloups !

Merci miss ! fit le coiffeur ravi.

Hermione respira à fond et se calma mais paniqua vite quand elle sentie ou plutôt entendit le bruit des ciseaux coupant ses cheveux. Plus le temps passait plus, plus les cheveux se déposaient sur le sol, moins Hermione sentait le poids de ses cheveux sur son cou, plus elle avait peur, le coiffeur quand à lui était aux anges ces cheveux étaient un vrai défi et il était en train de faire une œuvre d'art. Après plusieurs touffes de cheveux coupées le coiffeur sourit :

Voilà qui est mieux votre visage est maintenant bien dégagé !

Je peux voir, demanda Hermione qui était dos au miroir.

Non pas encore je n'ai pas encore fini !

Pas encore fini ?

Attendez vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laissez partir avec une couleur de cheveux pareil !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma couleur de cheveux ?

Mais enfin étant donné qu'ils ont été abîmés la couleur aussi regardez elle fade ce n'est plus du châtain clair c'est du châtain sale comme si vous ne vous étiez pas lavez les cheveux depuis des semaines.

…

c'est presque fini ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une demi-heure passa et le coiffeur ajusta la dernière mèche à Hermione, il fit tourner la chaise de façon à ce que la jeune fille puisse se voir, elle fut surprise par son reflet, elle était méconnaissable ses amies étaient sous le choc. En moins de deux heures Hermione était passé de mignonne mais rat de bibliothèque à mignonne mais canon. Hermione ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait et alla chaleureusement remercier le coiffeur qui lui était plus que ravi de son œuvre d'art.

Les quatre filles sortirent du salon de coiffure et se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais :

Les filles je vous remercie pour l'idée que vous avez eu sans vous je serez encore comme je l'étais il y a deux heures vous êtes vraiment géniales je vous adore.

Oh mais nous aussi on t'adore, fit Ginny en prenant la copine dans les bras pendant que les deux autres acquiescèrent.

En fait on t'a grandement aidé car maintenant tu vas pouvoir séduire ton colocataire, fit Lavande avec un grand sourire.

Euh non ça par contre ce n'était pas prévu.

Mais enfin Hermy tu es jeune et jolie profite de ta jeunesse, à la fin de cette année on va entrer dans un autre monde alors fonce, fit Parvati.

On verra ça un peu plus tard tu veux ?

Ouais c'est ça dévie la conversation si tu veux de toute façon tu sais que je ne vais pas en rester là. fit Parvati avant de rentrer au Trois Balais

* * *

**disclamer: les noms, les lieux, les marques de shampooing ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fait que les emprunter.**

**enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**bonjour me revoila pour le 4 eme chapitre de ma fic, je devais normalement l'envyer samedi mais vu que j'ai un ou deux chapitre d'avance je vous l'envoie aujourd'hui comme petit cadeau de vacances et oui étant donnée que je part dans un endroit où il n'ya pas internet je ne pourrais mettre a jour ma fic donc voila **

**j'avoue avoir été surprise par le nombre de rewiev que j'ai reçu en un jour ça m'a fait tres plaisir donc merci à: Juste-un-ange, nono.b, nattie black, 'tite mione et foufie.**

**en espèrant que ce chapitre vous plaise**

**bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis.**

**biz wassilou**

La journée se termina et chacun rentra dans son dortoir afin de se préparer à dîner mais la plus stressé était Hermione qui ne savait pas comment ses camarades aller prendre sa transformation. La gryffondor avait maintenant une nouvelle coupe, ses cheveux étaient maintenant moins épais ils retombaient dans son dos en forme de jolies boucles et étaient de couleur châtains avec des reflets blonds.

Hermione respira un grand coup et entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent de manger, de parler, de faire quelconques action tant ils étaient surpris par le changement de look de Hermione. C'est fou ce qu'une coiffure pouvait changer chez une personne, Hermione qui était assez intimidée se dirigea vers ses amies qui étaient plus que heureuse. Le choc passé chacun retourna à son occupation, décidément la vie de Poudlard était riche en émotions.

Après le repas la préfète se rendit dans ses appartements. Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau et entra mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit une Pansy à demi nue à califourchon sur Drago en train de s'embrasser et qui commençaient à passer à des choses plus intimes. Hermione, dégoûtée par la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait devant elle et furieuse par l'action du préfet, ne se fit pas attendre pour faire par de sa présence.

Hum hum (on dirait Ombrage)

…, trop occupé dans l'exploration du corps de son prochain ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée.

Euh sa va je vous dérange pas trop.

Granger ! Drago se leva d'un bond faisant tomber au passage sa « partenaire »

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici la sang de bourbe ? demanda Pansy en se rhabillant.

Et bien aux dernières nouvelles j'habite ici.

Euh…, commença Drago.

Je ne veux rien savoir, elle n'a rien à faire ici. Si tu veux faire ce genre de galipettes (cette expression me fait marrer) va les faire ailleurs d'accord ! Je n'ai pas à subir ce genre de visions d'horreur.

Oh c'est bon c'est pas la mort ! A moins que ce soit la première fois que tu vois un homme et une femme nus en train de faire une partie de jambes en l'air, se moqua Pansy.

Un homme et une « femme » toi une « femme » attend je m'étouffe, rétorqua la Gryffondor plus que furieuse et, d'ailleurs elle ne le cachait pas, jalouse, je dirai plus un homme et une vieille planche à repasser. De plus quand tu es ici et surtout en ma présence j'aimerai que tu surveilles le peu de vocabulaire que tu possèdes.

Oh…comment oses-tu ? Drago dis quelque chose enfin !

Passe moi ma chemise ?

Allez dehors ! Pansy la regarda avec une envie de la tuer et partie furieuse.

Ecoute je suis…

Je ne veux pas savoir c'est clair, tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux sa ne change rien au fait que je suis en colère contre toi ! Comment as-tu pu ? Et avec cette fille en plus ? Tu ne manques pas à ta réputation ! Tu me dragues et m'embrasses plusieurs fois dans la même journée et le soir même tu fous cette petite conne dans ton lit.

Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Attend tu ne croyais quand même pas que… Je te signale au passage que c'est toi qui as arrêté !

Oh va te faire foutre Malefoy !

Hermione monta dans sa chambre sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Drago lui repensa à ce qui s'était passé plutôt dans la journée juste après sa transformation :

_Drago venait de finir ses petites emplettes avec Blaise, ils s'étaient attablés au Trois Balais quand il vit entrer un groupe de quatre jeunes filles, il reconnut la petite Weasley, la sœur Patil et puis l'ex de Weasmoche, cependant il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur la quatrième jeune fille bien qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. La jeune fille en question était trop belle pour que le Serpentard ne l'ait pas remarqué. Cette dernière se retourna et lui sourit comme si ils se connaissaient._

_Drago ? Drago ! interpella Blaise_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu m'écoutes ?_

_Non !_

_Okay d'accord c'est sympa ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on parle dans le vent depuis un moment, fit Blaise en faisant semblant de se plaindre, et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fixes depuis tout à l'heure…_

…

_Oh je vois mais dis-moi depuis quand est-ce que tu fixes Granger comme ça !_

_Drago qui était en train d'avaler une gorgée de bière au beurre la recracha avec élégance et discrétion._

_Tu veux dire que la fille qui est là-bas c'est Granger ?_

_Oui_

_Et ben elle pas mal pour une Miss je sais tout_

_Elle est même canon, fit Blaise mais se rattrapa devant le regard noir de Drago, mais c'est pas mon type je te la laisse avec plaisir._

_Il faut que j'aille lui parler._

_Drago se dirigea vers les quatre filles et demanda à Hermione si elle n'avait pas oublié les commandes de ballons pour samedi, tout en lui glissant un mot dans la main. Celle-ci garda la main fermée par discrétion. Le serpentard sorti du bar et alla attendre au point de rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il faisait ça mais une chose était sure c'était qu'il voulait cette fille et qu'il l'aurait coûte que coûte d'ailleurs cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait et l'avoir mis en confiance ces deux derniers mois était un avantage pour lui. Quand il pensait à ça il se disait que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait en commun avec son père mais ce n'était pas la plus mauvaise. Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione arriva essoufflée et s'excusa auprès du serpentard pour son retard :_

_Je suis désolée d'arriver que maintenant mais les filles ne voulaient pas me lâcher_

_Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le jeune homme en regardant Hermione s'asseoir face à lui._

_Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Ça avait l'air imp…_

_Hermione fut coupé par les lèvres du jeune homme et mis un temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait mais au lieu de le repousser comme il croyait elle lui répondit avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur. S'en vint alors une rencontre avec leur langue chacun entraîné par un sentiment nouveau qui les poussaient à aller plus loin. Drago la fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouva à califourchon sur elle. Il continua de l'embrasser et senti que la chaleur commençait à monter, il picora son cou de petits baisers et la propriétaire était en train de planer. Drago passa ses mains sous le pull de Hermione mais celle-ci l'arrêta._

_Arrête s'il te plait_

_Que se passe t'il ? fit le serpentard en essayant de l'embrasser mais en se prenant un beau vent._

_Je…_

_T'en a envie autant que moi alors laisse toi faire, fit le blond légèrement irrité de ne pas avoir pu continuer._

_Non ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit._

_Comme tu voudras_

_Désolée._

_Drago parti sans lui répondre bien trop énervé de ne pas avoir réussi son coup, décidément avoir cette fille serait plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait._

Est-ce qu'elle éprouverait des sentiments pour lui ? Ce qui venait de se passer lui avait donné la réponse, il sourit cela lui permettrait de l'avoir plus facilement.

De son côté Hermione était furieuse, contre lui, mais surtout contre elle comment avait elle pu se laisser aller comme ça, maintenant il savait, il avait beau être blond (pardon pour les blondes et les blonds c'est juste pour l'histoire) il n'en était pas le plus intelligent de l'école après elle. Hermione avait était très stupide sur ce coup-là et maintenant, le connaissant, il allait l'annoncer à toute l'école et les serpentards se ferait une joie de la ridiculiser chaque fois qu'il la verrait. Elle imaginait déjà la scène

Elle réfléchie aux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle :

Soit elle allait tout de suite régler ses comptes avec lui ce qui paraissait une bonne solution.

Soit elle l'évitait jour et nuit jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité

Soit elle laissait passé le temps et elle aviserait plus tard.

Ou bien elle cherchait à savoir ce que lui éprouvait en le draguant ouvertement, même si les chances pour qu'elle se fasse rembarrer étaient immenses mais bon elle décida de prendre le risque après tout maintenant qu'il était au courant elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Le lendemain matin Drago se réveilla avec une sensation de bien-être et de bonheur intense était-ce du à la semi déclaration que la jeune fille lui avait faite hier ou bien au faite qu'il pourrait l'avoir plus facilement il ne savait point.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche qui pourrait le réveiller malgré l'heure très matinale, il n'était que cinq heures et demi du matin, persuadé que son homologue féminin dormait encore il ne prit pas soin de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos et entra directement dans le bain qui était déjà rempli. La baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une mini piscine pouvait contenir plus de deux personnes. Toujours endormi Drago pris sa respiration et alla sous l'eau pour se réveiller. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il senti des pieds le frôler il sorti sa tête de l'eau et vit une Hermione en faire autant.

Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tiens c'est Malefoy maintenant ?

Ne change pas de sujet pourquoi tu es entré dans l'eau alors que j'y était, fit Hermione qui commençait a devenir rouge a cause da la situation très « dénudé » dans tous les sens (je sais pas si vous avez compris normalement c'est « dénué de tous sens » lol okay j'arrête )

Comment je pouvais savoir que tu étais là et puis toi aussi pourquoi tu vas sous l'eau comme ça la mousse cachait tout.

Sors d'ici tout de suite Malefoy.

Pourquoi la baignoire est assez grande pour nous deux non ? fit Malefoy avec un air coquin tout en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune Gryffondor.

…

Tiens tu ne dis plus rien aurais-tu perdu ta langue ma puce?

Je…je

Chut apprécie le moment c'est tout.

Lentement et sensuellement il se mit derrière elle, pris le gant et commença a la savonner en faisant exprès de l'effleurer. Hermione n'osa plus bouger, elle n'y croyait pas son pire ennemi était en train de la savonner et de la faire frissonner et elle se laisser faire sans rien dire et son plan alors ? Au bout d'une demi-heure Hermione était bien décidée a ne pas se laisser faire pris a son tour le gant et commença à le savonner comme il l'avait fait mais en mieux. L'effet ne tarda pas a se faire sentir Malefoy était à bout il allait finir par exploser. Après avoir fini de le savonner Hermione se mit devant lui et s'avança à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

Si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard pour les résultats du premier tour je te conseille de te dépêcher, elle lui sourit et sortie du bain, la Gryffondor avait fait attention à ce qu'il ne voie rien en mettant une serviette entre eux.

Que…fit Drago en regardant Hermione sortir de la salle tout en roulant bien ses hanches.

Drago était en train de s'habiller tout en pensant à ce qui c'était passé ce matin, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu lui qui avait draguer plus d'une fille s'était fait avoir comme un débutant il avait beaucoup de mal a avouer que sa dignité en avait pris un coup quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle son homologue n'était pas encore arrivé mais il jura de se venger même si cela devait faire échouer son plan. C'était sa dignité qui était en jeu ou peu être autre chose.

De son côté Hermione était radieuse premièrement elle avait réussi a faire tomber Drago Malefoy ensuite Ron et Harry lui avaient envoyer un petit mot pour s'excuser du comportement qu'ils avaient eu alors rien ne pouvait lui miner le morale ou presque.

Chers élèves veuillez faire le silence, fit Dumbledore, nos deux PeCs vont maintenant nous annoncer les résultats du premier tour d'élections.

Merci, les élèves représentant la maison de Poufsouffle sont : Ernie McMillan et Britanny Parker, fit Hermione.

Les élèves de Serdaigle sont : Roger Carter et Padma Patil, continua Drago.

Pour la maison de Serpentard les représentants sont : Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy, fit Hermione devant un Petit dragon plus que étonné au bord de l'évanouissement.

Pour la maison de Gryffondor les représentants sont : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Quoi…, fit Hermione, mais je ne me suis pas inscrite à cette élection.

Les règles sont claires toutes personnes ayant été inscrite ne peu abandonner, fit le directeur, il est l'heure pour vous d'allez en cour bonne journée.

Tous les élèves allèrent en classe, Hermione rejoignit la serre n°3 en sentant un regard posé sur elle lorsqu'elle se retourna elle le vit le garçon qui hantait ses nuits depuis un moment, il la regardait avec un air séducteur et narquois qui n'annonçait rien de bon Hermione avait compris il allait se venger et le plus tôt possible c'était pas cool du tout. Elle essaya d'oublier en se concentrant sur le cours mais comment y arriver avec un mec qui vous regarde avec un regard qui en a fait fondre plus d'une.

La journée passa vite malgré les regards insistant du prince des serpents sur la jeune fille et les dires de Ron sur le fait que c'était lui qui allait devenir Roi.

Ah ah ah j'en était sur que ce serait moi qui représenterait les Lions tu m'en veut pas trop Harry.

Il n'y a aucun problème je ne me suis pas inscrit de toute façon.

Et je suis que je serais le Roi à l'élection de samedi vu les autres représentants.

Ben voyons aurais-tu oublié qu'il y a Drago Malefoy qui participe aux élections ?

Hermione ne me dis pas que tu es pour lui ? fit le rouquin.

Je n'ai pas dit ça mais attends toi a avoir des surprises tu ne sais pas de quoi la gente féminine de cette école est capable.

Ne t'inquiète pas je suis irrésistible.

Tu es exaspérant oui, bon je vous laisse j'ai du travail a tout a l'heure.


	5. Chapter 5

**lecteurs, lectrices bonjour**

**tout d'abord désolée pour ce retard de chapitre mais j'étais en vacances et je n'ai pas pu toucher a un ordinateur donc désolée.**

**merci a tous ce qui lisent cette fic ca fait plaisir. je tiens cependant a vous prevenir que les mises a jour de cette fic ne seront pas régulières a cause des cours qui recommence j'espère que vous comprendrez.**

**sur ce bonne lecture.**

**si vous avez aimé ou pas dites le moi **

**wassilou**

Hermione laissa en plan les deux garçons et se rendit dans sa salle commune pour finir son travail. Une heure plus tard, son travail de la semaine achevé la jeune fille déplaça tous les meubles contre les murs et prononça une formule qui empli la pièce de musique. Elle profitait de l'absence de son homologue pour danser. Elle décida des différentes chansons et enclencha la nouvelle liste. La première chanson était très rythmée, au début la gryffondor y alla doucement mais elle était tellement « bercée » par la musique que ses déhanchements se firent de plus en plus en rythmés à en faire bavé un mec. Hermione se sentait libre comme l'air, elle volait, flottait, planait elle se sentait bien, plus rien n'existait à part elle et la musique sur laquelle elle dansait.

Les chansons s'enchaînaient et Hermione ne voyait pas le temps passé, plus d'une heure et demi s'était écoulées et le jeune blond venait d'entrer dans la pièce elle ne le remarqua pas. Mais le serpent, lui la remarqua vêtue comme elle était et bougeant comme elle bougeait.

Les chansons rythmées laissèrent place à une plus lente :

Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille qui était de dos et enroula ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille, il se colla un peu plus contre elle et bougea en rythme. Hermione surprise au début par l'action du jeune homme le laissa faire et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme.

_When the sun comes down  
When the rain wash away  
All the hopes I can bring  
To another day  
Another day _

When your trees start to sway  
And the wind makes them move

I can tell that  
You don't know

Le serpentard laissa ses mains aller et venir sur le corps de la gryffondor, chaque fois que ses mains entraient en contact avec la peau de la jeune fille il l'a sentait frissonner

_To all the fights I've conquered and beyond  
The times have changed and I will now move over slowly...  
But through it all I still feel lost without you  
Hard to find a new soul  
The silence takes its toll _

Just sway  
You don't know...  
Just sway  
You don't know...  
Just sway  
When all you want is to find home...

There's a light pausing  
Feel the volume of the sky  
Mark your place in time with another question why...

Hermione faisait bouger ses bras lentement en fonction de la musique, doucement elle se retourna face à Drago tout en continuant de danser.

Personne ne parlait, ils appréciaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait, les mains de Hermione se joignirent à celles de Drago et celui-ci fit lentement tourner la jeune fille avant de la rattraper dans ses bras.

_Tiny flickers in the night  
Always looking to be right _

To all the fights I've conquered and beyond  
The times have changed and I will now move over slowly...  
But through it all I still feel lost without you  
Hard to find a new soul  
The silence takes its toll

Ils se regardèrent intensément, les bras de la préfète enroulaient autour du cou de Drago et les bras du préfet enroulaient autour de la taille de Hermione. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, se touchaient, se cherchaient et se fuyaient.

_You don't know  
Just sway  
You don't know  
Just sway  
When all you want is to find home...  
Just sway  
And you don't love  
Just sway  
And you don't know  
Just sway  
When all you want is to find home...__Just sway  
Just sway_

Ce moment était magique, mais comme toute bonne chose cela pris fin, la musique s'arrêta et les deux préfets se regardèrent dans les yeux, combien de temps avaient-ils passé à danser cinq minutes et pourtant chacun avait l'impression qu'une éternité venait de s'écoulé.

Comme si chacun lisait dans les pensées de l'autre ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Contrairement au baiser d'il y a deux jours celui là était plus doux, plus sensuel, plus apaisant. Ils ne pensaient pas aux conséquences et a « l'après » ils pensaient et savouraient simplement l'instant présent.

Drago resserra ses bras autour de Hermione et approfondit encore un peu leur baiser, il changea en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, chacun sentait le désir et le feu de passion qui c'était emparé de l'autre (je sais c'est très poétique non c'est bon je n'ai rien dit).

Le Serpentard transporta la Gryffondor, qui instinctivement enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, jusqu'au canapé et l'allongea avant de s'allonger sur elle toujours en continuant de l'embrasser. Doucement la bouche de Drago changea de direction et alla se nicher dans le cou de Hermione qu'il picora de baiser au début avant de bien l'embrasser.

Cette dernière ne pouvait plus penser sentir la bouche de son meilleur ennemi sur son cou était si bon, elle le senti revenir vers ses lèvres qu'il embrassa petit à petit d'abord à la commissure puis un peu plus vers le centre et enfin complètement. Il lécha doucement les lèvres de sa belle, les mordilla pour « entrer », leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, se cherchaient se caressaient. Hermione échappa un gémissement de plaisir et sentit Drago sourire tout d'un coup elle ouvrit les yeux. Le préfet rompit le baiser et lui fit avec son sourire narquois :

Pas mal Granger, pas mal du tout pour une Sang de Bourbe.

…

Pas mal mais il y a mieux, continua le Serpentard heureux d'avoir pris sa revanche sur la jeune fille.

Malefoy je vais…

Chut ne dis plus rien et garde le peu de dignité qui te reste mon amour, sur cette dernière phrase il sorti de la salle commune.

KIAAA ! Mais non ce n'est pas possible comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça, fit Hermione en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues, comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?

Folle de rage Hermione essaya de se calmer mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Hermione n'en pouvait plus et craqua, elle se laissa aller, laissant ses larmes coulaient et inondaient son visage. Elle n'y arrivait plus comment pouvait elle aimer un homme qui pendant prés de six ans l'avait insulté et humilié et qui maintenant savait et en profitait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que ça arrive ? Répond-moi mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait hein ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal ! J'ai toujours travaillée pour avoir un bon niveau la preuve je suis la meilleure élève de l'école. Je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue et autres substances illicites, je n'ai jamais était irrespectueuse envers personne sauf peut être Malefoy et alors ? Pourquoi moi ?

Hermione continua à se plaindre et à parler mais ce fut en vain car personne ne lui répondait, lasse et fatiguée d'avoir autant pleuré elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle n'était plus dans la même pièce, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Affolée elle se leva d'un coup mais elle se prit les pieds dans les draps et s'étala avec toute la grâce et le silence possible.

Outch !

Et bien dis donc qu'elle drôle de façon de se réveiller au moins c'est efficace, fit une voix que Hermione aurait reconnu entre milles. C'est alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et sa colère refit surface, sans prononcer une parole elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Drago fut plus rapide et lui bloqua l'entrée.

Laisse moi passé, fit Hermione avec une voix froide que Drago ne lui connaissait pas.

Pas question !

Et pourquoi ça ? j'aimerai retourner dans ma chambre afin de me préparer, Et puis d'abord où sommes nous ?

Dans ma chambre…

Alors laisse-moi sortir !

…chez les Serpentards, finit le préfet.

Quoi ? Non mais tu te fous de moi c'est pas possible comment est-ce que j'ai pu arriver ici alors que hier soir je me suis endormie sur le canapé de notre salle commune ? Hermione fulminait de rage.

Tiens lis ça.

Hermione lui arracha la lettre des mains et lut celle-ci :

_Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy_

_Comme vous le savez le bal organisé pour Samedi n'accueillera pas seulement les élèves mais aussi des personnalités importantes venues du monde entier tel que le ministre de la magie._

_Suite à cela nous avons été dans l'obligation de réquisitionner vos appartements afin d'héberger les ministres de la magie de France et des Etats-Unis ainsi que leurs compagnes._

_Nous vous avons déplacé durant la nuit, sans vous prévenir afin que vous puissiez dormir, dans les appartements de Monsieur Malefoy chez les Serpentards._

_Je sais que je m'y prends à la dernière minute et je m'en excuse mais j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop._

_Cordialement_

_Professeur Dumbledore_

Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais devoir partager une chambre avec…cette…cette…

Hé ho fais attention à ce que tu dis !

…avec cette immonde fouine bondissante.

Oh mais ça va oui je suis à côté, fit un blond qui perdrait patience.

La ferme Malefoy et laisse moi réfléchir. **Bien, Hermione calme toi tu va devoir passer deux jours entiers avec lui certes mais évite de le tuer calme toi calme. Mais non qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? **

Allo Granger ici la Terre tu es là.

Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Que tu sortes afin je que je puisse me changer ?

Touchée dans son orgueil Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et se prépara elle aussi. Décidément rien n'aller pour le moment voilà qu'elle devait partager la chambre avec le garçon qui lui avait fait mal est qui avait profité d'elle quelle belle journée en perspective ?

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux préfets était fin prêt pour aller en cour le chemin jusqu'au cachot se déroula dans profond silence qui mettaient les compagnons dans un malaise terrible. Pour éviter de subir ce malaise chacun discutait avec sa conscience.

**Si il croit que je vais lui reparler après le coup de hier soir il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil **

_Je crois que ce qui c'est passé hier ne lui a pas plu du tout tant pis elle n'avait pas a me provoqué comme ça, on ne provoque pas un Malefoy sans en payer les conséquences et puis quoi encore. Il n'empêche qu'elle embrasse bien même mieux que la plupart des filles que j'ai fréquenté… ressaisie toi mon vieux c'est de Granger que tu parles._

**Non mais regardez le avec son petit air supérieur de fils à papa mais il faut reconnaître que ça lui va bien… stop Hermione tu ne dois pas oublié que tu es fâchée contre lui.**

_Et bien elle à l'air tenace quand même je sens qu'elle ne va me reparler de sitôt mais je ne vois pas pourquoi grâce à mon charme elle va retomber à mes pieds._

**Que-ce qu'il a encore pourquoi il me regarde comme ça avec cette air de chien battu, si il croit que je vais me faire avoir aussi facilement il se trompe.**

_Même l'air de chien battu ne marche ça va être dur mais bon tant mieux j'aime la difficulté._

Tous les deux marchait à une distance raisonnable, quand le professeur Dumbledore vint à leur rencontre.

Ah ! Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy je vous cherchez justement ! Mais vous n'êtes pas sensé être en cour.

Si cependant nous avons eu du retard à cause de la salle de bain, fit Malefoy en fixant Hermione.

Balance !

Enfin peu importe vous êtes là, nous avons reçu les commandes que vous avez demandez vous pouvez vérifier les commandes des maintenant, vos profs sont au courant.

Merci professeur. Fit Hermione

Ou se trouve les commandes ?

Elle se trouvent au deuxième étage de l'aile droite mais normalement vous trouverez facilement n'est-ce pas Miss Granger, fit le directeur en souriant, cette dernière se contenta de rougir en repensant à ce qu'il y avait à l'époque dans cet endroit (pour rafraîchir votre mémoire il s'agit de l'endroit ou la pierre philosophale était caché dans le tome1)

Merci professeur, bonne journée. Les deux élèves s'éloignèrent en direction du deuxième étage.

Albus, je vous cherchez ! fit McGo.

Oui Minerva que ce passe t'il ? demanda le directeur les yeux pétillants de malice.

Albus avez-vous prévenu Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy que les commandes étaient arrivées.

Oui bien sur

Les avez-vous prévenus de ce qu'il y avait d'autre là-bas ?

Oh saperlipopette j'ai omis ce détail, avoua t'il tout sourire.

Albus !

Mais enfin ce n'est pas comme si c'était dangereux !

Oui mais quand même les pauvres

**disclamer: la chanson ne m'appartient pas c'est la proprièté du groupe Lostprophets (qui par ailleurs est un super groupe qui commence a peine a arriver en france je vous le conseil) il s'agit de la chanson SWAY**


	6. Chapter 6

**EH non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien la suite de la fic aprés une trés longue absence désolée, mais vous savez entre les cours, les amis, la famille, les petits problèmes de la vies et le bac que j'ai passé il y a deux semaines je n'ai pas eux trop de temps pour la fic je m'en excuse. Mais je suis de retour et je terminerai la fic même si ça met un certain temps.**

**MErci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont mis des reviews ca m'a fait super plaisir . L'histoire arrive peut-être presque à sa fin (je refléchi encore mais il doit rester deux ou trois chapitres tout au plus) mais j'espère que vous aimerez hé hé.**

**enjoy it et n'oublié pas j'adooore les reviews.**

**Disclamer: Seul l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages, lieux et noms sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

-Mais enfin ce n'est pas comme si c'était dangereux !

Oui mais quand même les pauvres

Hermione et Drago marchèrent en direction du deuxième étage et le jeune Serpentard se décida d'engager la conversation :

Alors tu arrives à supporter Weasley maintenant qu'il représente les Gryffondor ?

…

Tu peux me répondre tu sais ?

Je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment alors tais-toi !!

Mais attend on ne va pas passer les prochaines heures à se faire la gueule quand même !

Si comme sa tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de t'en prendre à moi !

Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux à cause d'hier ? mais enfin ce n'était rien c'était juste un petit baiser.

Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule c'est pas possible !! Entre hier et mercredi j'ai eu la totale. Durant ces deux jours tu as cru pouvoir m'avoir dans ton lit comme ça et en plus de ça tu m'as pris pour une fille facile non mais faut pas poussé non plus.

Non mais attend et toi alors ?

Quoi moi j'ai fait quoi encore ?

Tu rigoles ou quoi tu m'aguiches et ensuite tu me jettes !! gueula Drago dans le couloir vide du deuxième étage de l'aile droite.

…

Ah tu n'as plus rien as dire maintenant !

Ta gueule Malefoy, fit Hermione avec un calme et une froideur dérangeante.

Que…

Hermione l'ignora et continua à avancer en accélérant le pas, Drago se résigna et la suivie. Les deux préfets continuèrent à marcher pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à bon port.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra suivi de Drago, la pièce était grande et bien illuminée mais à part deux petits fauteuils un miroir et les innombrables cartons de commande il n'y avait rien.

Bon toi tu prend la partie gauche moi je prend la partie droite ?

Pas de problème, fit Drago avec une voix qui se voulait suave et sensuel.

Ecoute si tu crois que tu cas m'amadouer avec ton numéro de charme tu te plantes déjà.

Je peux toujours essayer, fit le serpentard en partant de son côté

Mouais c'est ça.

Drago avança pour voir jusqu'où aller la pièce, il passa devant le miroir et regarda rapidement tout en continuant son chemin mais il revint vite sur ses pas au niveau du miroir il se regarda et écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser un cri d'horreur :

Quoi que se…? demanda la gryffondor qui venait d'arriver, oh mon dieu !

Mes…mes…cheveux ils sont noirs et mes beaux yeux gris bleus qui faisait tout mon charme ils sont devenus noirs. Je suis affreux (mais non)

Muhaha !!

Arrête c'est pas drô…

Quoi ? fit Hermione qui arrêta aussitôt de rire.

Je t'en pris, dit le serpentard en lui laissant la place devant le mirroir.

AAAAHHHHHHH !! mes cheveux …. Ils sont blonds platines…, je suis maquillée, mes mains…elles sont manucurer, mes vêtements … ils ont changés ….ils sont trop court. Je ressemble à une Barbie de Malibu superficielle et sans cervelle (oh la belle rime) mais c'est quoi ce délire on dirait une Pansy Parkinson bis

_Elle est pas mal canon même pourquoi ce cache t'elle quoique depuis deux jours elle s'habille mieux, elle à refait sa garde robe ! Mais attend serait-ce pour moi ? enfin quoiqu'il en soit là elle est vraiment belle je me demande ce que se serait sans les vêtements, _pensa Drago avant de parler, tu sais sa ne te vas pas si mal

Merci, fit Hermione en rougissant et gloussant comme une idiote cette dernière action la fit taire rapidement.

Ah tiens un hibou, fit le blond enfin brun en attrapant la lettre, c'est Dumbledore je te la lis

Oh c'est bon c'est pas comme si j'étais idiote, elle lui arracha la lettre et la regarda manque de chance elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il y avait de marquer. Hermione du faire preuve d'un grand self-contrôle et demanda à un Drago mort de rire de la lire.

Bien je te la lis :

_Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy _

_Tout a l'heure lors de notre rencontre j'ai omis de vous informer de la présence d'un sortilège que nous n'arrivons pas à enlever celui-ci à pour but de vous faire devenir quelqu'un que vous ne voulez pas être ou de changer ce que vous aimez dans votre physique ou le contraire ce que vous voulez changer ou la personne que vous auriez aimez être ce sortilège a des effets très aléatoires la seule chose qui est sure c'est qu'il y a un changement physique en vous mais je pense que vous vous en êtes déjà rendu compte._

_Veuillez m'excuser de cet oubli, en espérant que cela n'affecte pas votre tâche_

_Cordialement _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S : des changements peuvent avoir lieu durant votre travail n'en soyez pas surpris_

non mais il exagère là c'est pas possible, il se fout de nous, d'abord la chambre et maintenant cette horreur.

Tiens depuis quand tu dis du mal des profs toi ?

Toi n'en rajoute pas ok

Bien, on ferait mieux de commencer notre travail si on veut avoir fini avant la nuit !!

Mais attend si je suis devenue blonde et que je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il a de marqué je ne peu pas t'aider.

Quoi ! Ah non ça c'est pas juste, fit t'il d'une voix de bébé due au sortilège.

Muhahaha, ça c'est trop fort !!

Drago fit mine de bouder et commença à vérifier les commandes pendant que Hermione se la coulait douce vu qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit mais au bout d'une heure elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

Malefoy ?

Quoi ?

Je m'ennuie.

Tant mieux pour toi, fit le blond irrité d'avoir été déconcentré.

En fait t'en à rien à faire, tu t'en fiche complètement.

Oui exactement alors maintenant laisse moi finir mon boulot.

Quelle sincérité ça fait plaisir, fit Hermione.

Je te signale au passage que c'est toi qui ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole.

Je sais merci mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais rester la à ne rien faire à cause d'un stupide sort.

Tant pis maintenant tu te débrouilles.

Maieuh s'il te plait me laisse pas comme ça ! supplia la jeune fille.

Dis moi c'est ton côté blonde qui ressort ou bien c'est vraiment toi ?

Très bonne question j'en sais rien.

Bon on discute à une seule condition ou plutôt deux.

Lesquelles ?

Premièrement tu ne me fais plus la gueule.

Oui

Et deuxièmement quand nous serons de retour dans la salle commune tu me fais un massage, fit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Quoi ?

Et pas un massage vite fait bien fait un long massage avec des huiles et de quoi me détendre.

…

Soit c'est ça soit tu passes le reste de la journée à t'ennuyer.

D'accord j'accepte mais ça ne sortira pas de la salle commune.

Bien alors, comme je te le demandais tout à l'heure, tu arrives à supporter Weasley maintenant qu'il représente les Gryffondor ?

Non pas du tout, il est devenu prétentieux depuis quelques temps mais là il va finir par exploser

Ca m'étonne pas de lui il a toujours était prétentieux.

Alors là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, fit Hermione en le regardant, tu t'es pas vu toi.

Moi je le sais alors que lui il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Hum très juste enfin bon on fait avec, mais je pense que ce serait terrible si c'était lui qui devenait de le roi.

Muhaha !

Quoi ?

Il n'a aucune chance contre moi, d'après les sondages effectuer auprès des sixièmes et septièmes années je suis le plus beau suivi de prés par Potter et Blaise.

Je crois que l'orgueil des Gryffondor ne te permettrait pas de devenir roi, ils préféreraient élire Ron plutôt que d'avoir un Serpentard pour roi.

Tu ne sais pas de quoi sont capables les filles de cette école.

Figure-toi que si (non (°°) ) mais toi tu ne sais pas de quoi sont capable les élèves de Gryffondor.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Malefoy venait de finir leur travail entre discussions animées de tout et de rien, fous rires et parfois désaccord. Tout deux se rendirent dans la Grande Salle afin de manger car, étant d'une intelligence grandiose, ils avaient oublié de se nourrir.

En entrant Hermione rejoignit ses amies qui l'assaillirent de questions sans lui laisser le temps de respirer :

Où est-ce que tu étais aujourd'hui ?

Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas venue au déjeuner ?

Pourquoi tu es entré avec Malefoy a l'instant ? Et puis….

Stop une question à la fois s'il vous plait ! Aujourd'hui j'étais en train de vérifier les commandes avec Malefoy et on viens seulement de finir donc ayez l'obligeance de me laisser une minute de repos.

Hermione était en train de manger quand elle sentie un regard persistant, elle regarda en direction de la table des Serpentard et vis Malefoy lui lancer un regard pervers et un sourire vicieux. Son regard lui rappela ce qu'elle lui avait promis en échange de son « aide ». Elle se leva d'un coup sous le regard étonné de ses amies, s'excusa et sortie en vitesse de la Grande Salle.

oh c'est pas vrai fichu marché maintenant je vais me retrouver à…….son imagination divagua tellement qu'elle fut prise d'un saignement de nez. Bon allez Hermy réfléchis un peu.

Malefoy qui avait vu Hermione sortir un peu plutôt, rentra tranquillement dans sa chambre chez les Serpentards mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que le décor plutôt studieux de la salle avait fait place à une ambiance de détente, de nombreuses bougies (allumées) volaient dans les airs. Au centre de la pièce un matelas avait été installé à même le sol.

Tiens tu es là, je t'attendais, fit Hermione dans une tenue très courte ! Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine de se dévêtir et de prendre place sur le matelas.

Euh oui, fit un Drago pas sur de lui.

Il se mis en caleçon et s'allongea sur le ventre, en essayant de se détendre le plus possible :

Je ne savais pas que tu allais être aussi rapide Granger. Allez avoue c'est parce que t'avais envie de toucher à mon corps de rêve n'est-ce-pas ?

Tu es censé te détendre donc je ne veut rien entendre jusqu'à la fin du massage, répliqua la jeune fille en appliquant une huile de massage sur le dos du blondinet.

Le massage était plus excitant que détendant se surpris a penser Drago, elle avait vraiment des mains de sorcières (vous avez compris ? doigts de fée  mains de sorcière….bon d'accord je sors). Elle prenait son temps, faisait glisser ses mains des épaules de Drago jusqu'au bas de son dos comme une professionnel (nda : c'est une pure invention de mon esprit les professionnels massent mieux que ça). L'ambiance était très chaude, à la limite de l'érotique.

Je ne savais pas que tu faisais ça aussi bien Hermione, fit Drago à moitié endormi, tu devrais me le faire plus souvent.

Merci…**Tu crois que je vais terminer comme ça crois moi mon mignon tu vas connaître l'enfer dans moins de deux minutes. **Hermione se leva.

Ben me dis pas que c'est déjà terminé on avait dit une heure cela ne fait que 30 minutes.

Mais non ne t'inquiète pas je vais juste chercher une serviette, c'est fous ce que tu es stréssé en ce moment c'est la préparation du bal qui te fait ça ?

Ah bon pourtant je me s…..Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Hurla le Serpentard qui ne pouvais pas se lever, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu me marches dessus ?

Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des massages Thailandais (je suis pas sure), cette technique est appelée la technique « ashiatsu » (ça c'est vrai)

T'es sérieuse ? Aie ça fait mal !

Oui c'est une technique très utilisé chez les masseurs moldus, le masseur s'accroche à des barres collés au plafond, dans notre cas j'en ai fait apparaître, et il masse ensuite avec les pieds. C'est très recommandé pour les personnes stréssées.

Arrête ça fait super mal…aie !

Tais-toi et ca fera moins mal tu verras plus tard tu me remercieras !

Je pensais pas vraiment à ce genre de masSAAAGge.

Bon maintenant Malefoy tu te tais et tu arrêtes de bou….ouah !

Malefoy avait réussi à se retourner ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Hermione qui fini à califourchon dur Drago. Les deux se regardaient intensément, ils fallaient qu'ils se séparent maintenant si ils ne voulaient pas perdre face à la tentation, au désir et à la chaleur régnant dans la pièce.

hum…, fit Drago, je crois que…

PAF ! Les deux élèves tournèrent la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée.

Drago !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hé non vous ne revez pas après presque un an (je sais j'ai honte) me voici de retour avec la suite de cette fic dont j'ai presque écrit la fin. Je tiens a m'excusez auprés de tous ceux qui ont attendu la suite de cette histoire mais les cours m'ont pris énormément detemps et d'energie, j'ai aussi été victime d'une énorme panne d'inspiration mais maintenant que j'en ai je ne vais pas hésiter à l'utiliser.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.**

**j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite.**

**Enjoy ^^**

_Malefoy avait réussi à se retourner ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Hermione qui fini à califourchon dur Drago. Les deux se regardaient intensément, ils fallaient qu'ils se séparent maintenant si ils ne voulaient pas perdre face à la tentation, au désir et à la chaleur régnant dans la pièce._

_hum…, fit Drago, je crois que…_

_PAF ! Les deux élèves tournèrent la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée._

_Drago !!!!_

Drago et Hermione se relevèrent le plus vite possible suite à l'entrée bruyante et non annoncée de Pansy. Lorsque Pansy se remit du spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister elle se jeta sur Hermione et la fit tomber par terre et commença à la frapper, à la griffer et à lui faire le plus mal possible, Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se defendre mais c'était sans compter sur la rage de Pansy a cet instant. Drago quand a lui était debout bouche bée devant ce spectacle, il reprit ses esprits quand il remarqua que Hermione avait pris le dessus et qu'elle était a deux doigts d'étrangler Pansy. Il attrapa Hermione tant bien que mal pendant que Blaise, qui était arrivé entre temps, s'occupait de Pansy.

Je vais te tuer ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur lui ?

Non mais ca va pas ou quoi ? Tu te sens bien dans ta tête ?

T'as pas repondu à ma question espèce de trainée !!

Elle me faisait simplement un massage Pansy et puis d'abord sa ne te regarde pas ce que je fais avec elle.

Depuis quand tu la défends hein ? Ou bien alors ca fait juste partit de notre pari ? Ha laisse moi te dire quelque chose Drago jamais je ne te laisserai a qui que ce soit tu es à moi et tu aura beau faire toutes sortes de paris que ca ne changera jamais.

Ferme là Pansy tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas décider de ma vie ? Arrête de rêver un peu ! Jamais je ne serais à toi tu m'entends !

Salop ! Elle s'approcha et le gifla de toute ses forces.

La colère, la violence et tout le bruit qui régnait dans la chambre jusque là fit place à un long silence. Même dans la salle commune des serpentards le brouhaha causé par cette dispute s'était arrêté en une seconde pour laisser place au silence.

Refait ça encore une fois…commença Drago hors de lui quand il fut interromput

Un pari ? Tout ça n'était qu'un pari ? fit Hermione completement perdue.

Ecoute…

Repond-moi ! C'était vraiment un pari ?

Oui. Mais je…

Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Quant à toi sale petite garce ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, si tu essais je te promets que tu le regretteras. Je me tire d'ici.

Hermione pris une veste, son sac de cours et quitta le repère des Serpentards sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde.

Après être sorti de la salle commune des Serpentards, elle marcha le plus vite possible tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Malefoy sale petite ordure…**

Granger !!!

**Oh non il est derrière continue à marcher et surtout ne te retourne pas**

Granger je sais que tu m'entends ! Attend moi ! Il faut qu'on parle !

T'as peut-être des trucs à me dire mais pas moi alors casse-toi !

Malefoy attrapa le poignet de Hermione et la retourna pour lui faire face, sur son visage il y avait quelques bleus et griffures causé par Pansy, ces yeux étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré (chose qui n'allait pas tarder). Cette vue l'attristait plus qu'autre chose, il l'attira le plus possible vers lui, mis sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa.

Hermione choquée par son geste mis du temps à réagir, lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qu'il se passait elle rompit violement leur baiser et gifla le serpent de toute ses forces.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te pardonner avec un simple baiser c'est ça ?

Non ! écoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Vraiment, alors l'unique raison pour laquelle tu m'as dragué et embrassé toute cette semaine c'est parce que tu en avais envie ? Ou alors tout ça à commencé bien plutôt avec ce pari.

Ecoute…

Réponds-moi !

…

C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi. Alors laisse-moi te poser une dernière question : depuis quand, depuis quand agis-tu sous ce pari ?

Depuis le début de l'année mais après avoir appris a te connaitre je te jure que j'ai complètement oublier ce pari stupide.

Ouais c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. J'espère que t'es content : t'as gagné ton pari.

Ecoute je n'en…

Je serai chez les Gryffondors, je vais demander à l'un des préfets de t'aider à finir les préparations pour le bal.

Hermione…

Hermione le laissa planté au milieu du couloir, elle l'entendit l'appeler plusieurs fois puis donner un coup contre le mur. Elle entra rapidement dans la salle commune, ses amies étaient là en train de discuter, n'ayant pas envie de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé elle prétexta se sentir un peut malade et monta directement se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, non seulement Malefoy lui avait menti mais elle plus elle était tombé dans le panneau, non seulement elle était tombé amoureuse de lui mais en plus elle le lui avait dit.

De son côté Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver bête, comment avait-il pu oublier ce stupide pari qu'il avait fait au début de l'année pour que Pansy arrête de lui tourner autour. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione Granger, surtout depuis qu'il avait eut la chance de gouter à ses lèvres mais comment l'accepter et surtout comment faire pour qu'elle l'accepte…

_Elle se trouvait dans une chambre qui lui était familière on aurait dit sa chambre mais les couleurs n'était pas les mêmes. Elle alla vers le balcon et s'appuya dessus, elle n'avait pas froid malgré sa robe de bal. Elle admirait tranquillement le paysage quand elle entendit la porte se fermer, elle se retourna, à la porte du balcon se tenait un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus gris vêtu d'un costume noir. _

_Alors tu t'es enfin décider à me parler?_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là !_

_Avoue que je te manque. Tu es trop curieuse et tu aimerais bien savoir ce que ça peut donner toi et moi?_

_Peut-être …, souffla-t-elle._

_Il avança vers elle jusqu'à la bloquer au niveau du balcon, il mit ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et se rapprocha de plus en plus, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau puis il l'embrassa lentement, sensuellement faisant durée le plaisir il lécha les lèvres de Hermione comme pour lui demander d'entrer c'est alors que leur langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent. Ses mains entourèrent sont ventre, quand à elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et entoura son cou._

_Doucement ils rompirent le contact et se regardèrent intensément. Le jeune homme porta Hermione jusqu'à son lit, il la posa et entreprit de lui enlever sa robe pendant qu'elle essayait maladroitement de le débarrasser de son costume. Quand ils furent en sous-vêtements Drago l'allongea sur le lit sous lui. Il couvrit son cou de baisers puis descendit de plus en plus vers la poitrine toujours recouverte par le soutien-gorge il ne s'attarda pas et descendit jusqu'au nombril qu'il embrassa et lécha devant une Hermione frissonnante. Mais celle-ci reprit les dessus et se mit à califourchon sur lui, elle le picora de baisers plus aléatoires un coup ils étaient longs un coup ils étaient bref mais l'effet était là le désir du jeune homme se sentait et se voyait. Le jeune homme envoya valser les sous-vêtements de Hermione et vice-versa il se remit en position dominante et là regarda comme pour lui demander une autorisation. Hermione acquiesça et Il entra doucement en elle, il resta quelques secondes comme ça en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Lentement il commença des va-et-vient puis au fur et à mesure il accéléra, des vagues de chaleur, de plaisir montaient en eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le point d'extase. Le blond retomba à côté d'une Hermione tremblante et couverte de sueur qui était plus belle que jamais._

_Drago je t'…_

Drago debout !

Quoi ? maugréa-t-il.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du bal et nous avons l'obligation d'être là pour voir qui sera notre cavalière donc mon petit serpent bouge ton derrière.

Blaise je veux pas y aller !

Ecoute tu vas arrêter de jouer le mec incompris qui a le cœur brisé parce qu'il a été assez con pour ne pas dire à la fille qu'il aime, qu'il l'aime.

Va te faire foutre Zambini.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Drago entra dans la Grande salle suivit de Blaise, il jetta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors et vit une Hermione Granger dans un piteux état. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis leur « dispute », elle écoutait distraitement les conversations de ses amies tout en mangeant une tartine.

Hermione ?

Quoi ?

T'es sure que ca va ?

Oui Ginny je t'assure que je vais bien, bon j'avoue que dormir un peu plus ces derniers temps m'aurais arrangeait mais bon je fais avec.

Ouais…firent Lavande et Parvati d'un ton pas très convaincant.

Leurs conversations furent coupées par Dumbledore qui amena le choixpeau magique pour faire les couples pour le bal de ce soir. Il avait été décidé que seuls les garçons passeraient sous le choixpeau magique. Une bonne heure plus tard, la « répartition » fut terminée : Ginny se retrouva avec Harry, Parvati avec Dean et Lavande avec Seamus, Hermione quand a elle se retrouva, a son plus grand malheur, avec Ron mais c'était déjà mieux que de se retrouver avec Drago qui lui avait été mis en couple avec Pansy.

Hermione était à la bibliothèque depuis le petit déjeuner, mais les gloussements incessants des filles cherchant désespérément des astuces beauté pour ce soir la firent vite fuir. Comme le temps était plutôt bon la jeune fille décida d'aller travailler au bord du lac. Une fois là-bas elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la fois où il l'avait sauvé, puis elle repensa aux différents baisers échangés et enfin à ses rêves qu'elle fait sans cesse depuis quelques temps et qui la réveille pendant la nuit. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et d'espérer qu'il ferait quelque chose pour la récupérer. Mais même si cela arrivait après que se passerait-il ?

A quoi tu penses ? fit une voix que Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien.

A rien ne te concernant. Malgré le fait qu'elle voulait que tout s'arrange entre eux elle refuser de lui pardonner trop facilement.

Ecoute il faut qu'on parle toi et moi parce que je suis sur qu'il peut y avoir un nous entre nous…

_…_

Alors retrouve moi après le bal dans ma chambre à Serpentard le mot de passe est « rêves », je t'attendrais toute la nuit si il le faut.

Tu devrais aller te préparer, le bal commence dans deux Hermione en guise de réponse.

Hermione le regarda partir, puis en fit de même pour aller elle aussi se préparer au bal. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller surtout avec Ron comme partenaire, outre le fait qu'il avait la tête grosse comme un ballon à cause de l'élection, il était loin d'être aussi gentil, intelligent, beau et intéressant que Drago. Et passer la soirée avec lui risquait vraiment de la rendre bête. Il avait beau être un de ses meilleurs amis, quand il prenait conscience que Hermione était une fille, il se mettait à agir comme un macho ce qui agacer la lionne au plus point.

Vingt heures : Tous les élèves étaient en rang par couple, prêts à entrer dans la salle, tous sauf Hermione qui avait eu un léger problème et qui n'était pas encore arrivé au grand dam de Ron. Drago était en train de discuter avec son ami Blaise quand il la vit arriver avec sa magnifique robe verte et argent moulant parfaitement ses formes, et arrivant pile au niveau du sol (moi et ma super manière de décrire les longueurs ^^). Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et dessinés de jolies boucles, même son visage était beau malgré le fait que son regard montrait plus de la lassitude et de la tristesse qu'autre chose. Ron vint l'accueillir avec un air complètement gaga sur les lèvres et lui pris le bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle devant un petit serpent fulminant de rage.


End file.
